Laser imaging using acoustic modulators has been proposed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,578 describes a method for recording a plurality of reproduction picture images of an original picture in which multiple laser beams are modulated by an acoustic-optical modulator according to picture signals obtained by scanning an original picture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,472 describes an optical record and playback system for use in a multi-channel data processing system. An optical head, which includes a laser diode array, and optics which collects the laser beams emitted by the diode array, expands the beam cross section to form circular beams and focuses the beams to diffraction limited spots.
U.S Pat. No. 4,506,275 describes an image scanning and recording device employing an acousto-optic modulator associated with a plurality of optical fibers which couple light from individual channels of the modulator output to a recording medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,838 describes an acousto-optic modulator having an overlapping electrode structure. Although possible color plotter applications are mentioned, no suggestion is provided as to how to overcome problems of optical interference resulting from the overlap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,091 describes a two dimensional laser diode array which is imaged down onto an optical recording medium which is moving relative to the image of the array.
Generally in the prior art of scanners, multi-channel modulators are employed in a manner such that each beam is modulated separately. The various beams are isolated in order to avoid mutual interference, thus complicating the system.